ENT Season 4 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 4. A * Dayo Ade as a Klingon weapons officer * Crystal Allen as D'Nesh * Joey Anaya as ** Illusory Xindi-Reptilian (uncredited) ** Vulcan commando (uncredited) * David Keith Anderson as ** Armstrong (uncredited) ** Bar patron (uncredited) * Geneviere Anderson as an ''Enterprise'' ops ensign (uncredited) * Adam Anello as ** Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) ** Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * Dionne Anthony as Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) * Jasmine Anthony as Talla * Kristen Ariza as * Vaughn Armstrong as Maxwell Forrest * Nancy Avila as a Starfleet commodore (uncredited) * Jef Ayres as Haynem (as "Med Tech") B * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * Melanie Balmos as an ''Enterprise''-D ops officer (uncredited) * Larry Barnhart as Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as the Computer Voice * John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox * Bill Blair as ** Vulcan delegate (uncredited) ** Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * André Bormanis as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Abby Brammell as Persis * Troy Brenna as a Klingon soldier (uncredited) * Golden Brooks as Alicia Travers * Michael Reilly Burke as Koss * Solomon Burke, Jr. as (as "Ensign") C * Joanna Cassidy as T'Les * Alex Chansky as bar patron (uncredited) * Ryan Chase as Denobulan doctor (uncredited) * Joe Chrest as a bar patron #1 * Bill Cobbs as Emory Erickson * Jason Collins as Corporal R. Ryan ( ) (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as Shran * Amy Kate Connolly as ** Civilian (uncredited) ** Civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) * Manny Coto as a ceremony vice admiral (uncredited) D * Daphney Dameraux as an ''Enterprise'' ops ensign (uncredited) * Joe Davis as Orion servant (uncredited) * Steve D'Errico as a Starfleet vice admiral (uncredited) * Jeff Doba as Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) * Jack Donner as Vulcan priest * Doug Drexler as a ceremony ensign (uncredited) E * Amy Earhart as Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Nathan Effron as an Aenar guard (uncredited) * Evan English as Tanner (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as Tellarite representative (uncredited) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Smike F * Henry Farnam as ** ''Enterprise'' cmd crewman (uncredited) ** ''Columbia'' helm officer * Juan Fernandez as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * E. Michael Fincke as M. Fincke (as "Engineer") * Patrick Fischler as Mercer * Jim Fitzpatrick as * John Fleck as Silik * Nikki Flux as ** Denobulan doctor (uncredited) ** Denobulan ambassador (uncredited) ** Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) * Kevin Foster as a security guard * Robert Foxworth as V'Las * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * Max Freeman as Boslic (uncredited) G * Melissa Gieringer as an Ktarian dignitary (uncredited) * Gary Graham as Soval * Bruce Gray as Surak * Adam Grimes as Lokesh * Jack Gwaltney as Vosk H * J.D. Hall as Klingon com voice * Glen Hambly as ** Aenar guard (uncredited) ** Andorian delegate (uncredited) ** ''Enterprise'' ops ensign (uncredited) * John Harnagel as Joe Prazki * J.G. Hertzler as a Klingon captain * Dieter Horneman as ** Human ceremony attendee (uncredited) ** Vulcan delegate (uncredited) ** Vulcan High Command member (uncredited) ** Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) I * Kris Iyer as the deputy director J * April Jacobson as A. Jacobson (uncredited) * Roman James as Starfleet Headquarters rear admiral (uncredited) * Matt Jenkins as ''Columbia'' tactical officer * Roy Joaquin as an ''Enterprise'' sci crewman (uncredited) * John Jurgens as ** ''Enterprise'' command crewman (uncredited) ** Reman bodyguard (uncredited) ** Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) K * Gary Kasper as Orion slaver * Richard Kent as Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) * Rafeedah Keys as news reporter (uncredited) * Scott Kolak as Orion servant (uncredited) * Larry Krask as ''Defiant'' sciences lieutenant (uncredited) L * Matt Lavine as ''Defiant'' operations crewman (uncredited) * David LeBell as a Klingon soldier (uncredited) * Macarena Lovemore as a ceremony crewman (uncredited) * William Lucking as Harrad-Sar * Bobbi Sue Luther as Orion female * Alexandra Lydon as Jhamel M * Andrew MacBeth as E. Hamboyan (uncredited) * Nicole Malgarini as ''Defiant'' command lieutenant (uncredited) * Lili Malkin as civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Noel Manzano as Burrows * Ada Maris as Erika Hernandez * Joe Maruzzo as Sal * Marti Matulis as Reman bodyguard (uncredited) * Eric Matsumoto as Eric Motz (uncredited) * Burr Middleton as Newsreel Narrator * Doug Mirabello as Phil Wallace (uncredited) * Yumi Mizui as ceremony crewman (uncredited) * Ronald B. Moore as Ronald Moore (uncredited) * Jim Moorhouse as relief tactical officer (uncredited) * Tom Morga as ** Illusory Xindi-Reptilian (uncredited) ** Klingon soldier (uncredited) * Trey Murphy as Augment (uncredited) N * Jennifer Nash as Vulcan Embassy person (uncredited) * Christopher Neame as the German General * Alec Newman as Malik * Larry Nemecek as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Michael Nouri as Arev * Grace and Riley Norris as Elizabeth O * Mike O'Halloran as an ceremony ensign (uncredited) * Melissa O'Keeffe as a ceremony crewman (uncredited) * Jordan Orr as young Malik * Louis Ortiz as ** Vulcan High Command member (uncredited) ** bar patron (uncredited) P * Bobby Pappas as Starfleet Headquarters crewman (uncredited) * David Pease as a Na'kuhl technician * Amanda Pooley as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Woody Porter as Starfleet Rear Admiral (uncredited) * Dave Power as Jeffrey Pierce Q * J.R. Quinonez as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) R * Garfield Reeves-Stevens as (uncredited) * Judith Reeves-Stevens as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Guy Richardson as a Romulan officer (uncredited) * Richard Riehle as Jeremy Lucas * Bob Rivers as an ''Enterprise''-D cmd lieutenant (uncredited) * Cesar Rodriguez as an ''Enterprise'' sci lieutenant (uncredited) * Mark Rolston as Magh * Donna Rooney as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Dave Rossi as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * John Rubinstein as Kuvak S * Ron Sarchian as a Klingon soldier (uncredited) * Richard Sarstedt as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) * Steven R. Schirripa as Carmine * Jonathan Schmock as a Alien * Robert Schwertzer as the Aenar physician (uncredited) * Paul Scott as bar patron (uncredited) * William Shatner as James T. Kirk (archive voiceover; uncredited) * Leslie Silva as Danica Erickson * Mark Elliott Silverberg as Kraul * Lincoln Simonds as alien criminal (uncredited) * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Jeff Smolek as Vulcan commando (uncredited) * Pablo Soriano as ** Civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) ** Bar patron (uncredited) ** Tellarite aide (uncredited) ** Tellarite representative (uncredited) ** Tellarite slave trader (uncredited) * Larc Spies as Stel * Brent Spiner as ** Arik Soong ** Data (voice; uncredited) * Todd Stashwick as Talok * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard (archive voiceover and archive footage; uncredited) * Trey Stokes as Tellarite representative (uncredited) * Tim Storms as Vulcan commando (uncredited) * Sonny Surowiec as a Nazi soldier #1 * Mike Sussman as ''Defiant'' operations crewman (uncredited) T * John Tagamolila as ''Enterprise''-D ops officer (uncredited) * Ator Tamras as ** ''Enterprise'' sci ensign (uncredited) ** Vulcan Syrrannite member (uncredited) ** Vulcan wedding attendee (uncredited) * David G. Trotti as a civilian ceremony attendee (uncredited) U * Unknown performer as ** Denobulan doctor (uncredited) ** Klingon bridge officers (uncredited) ** Zakdorn official (archive footage) V * David Venafro as Andorian delegate (uncredited) * Dawn Velazquez as (uncredited) * Terry Virts as T. Virts (uncredited) W * James Walker as a Starfleet Headquarters commodore (uncredited) * John Wan as an ''Enterprise'' ops crewman (uncredited) * James Ward as ''Defiant'' sciences lieutenant (uncredited) * Eric Warfield as ''Defiant'' captain (uncredited) * Joel West as Raakin * Aaron White as R. Ryan (uncredited) * Amy Wieczorek as a Denobulan pilot * Thom Williams as a Klingon soldier * Wanda Willis as W. Willis (uncredited) * Big Show (Paul Wight) as an Orion slaver * Matt Winston as * Scott Workman as a Klingon soldier (uncredited) * Curtis Wong as ''Defiant'' lieutenant engineer (uncredited) * Marc Worden as Klingon prisoner * Tom Wright as Ghrath Y * Cricket Yee as an ''Enterprise'' sci crewman (uncredited) Z * Kara Zediker as T'Pau * Edward Zoellner as R. Wilcox (uncredited) nl:ENT Seizoen 4 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists ENT Season 4 Season 4